Power converters with multiple output and constant current (CC) and/or Constant Voltage (CV) control are of interest and widely used due to their benefits in cost, volume and efficiency in applications that require various levels of the regulated output voltages in CV mode as well as the controlled regulated current in CC mode. The multiple outputs are applied over multiple loads and are independently controlled based on each output load demand controlled and regulated.
In most of the multiple output converters developed so far only one output may tightly be regulated. They may require multiple secondary windings and magnetic components to be regulated independently that would increase cost and size of the power converter.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.